


Aura x Yuki Conversation

by Gummisnacks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, My characters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummisnacks/pseuds/Gummisnacks
Summary: Something I've had stored in my google docs for a few months and finally have the courage to upload it.These are my characters°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· keyframe ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°





	Aura x Yuki Conversation

~Aura x Yuki C Support~

Aura: Ah, What a relaxing day. Just sitting here working on some new writing.

Yuki: *came inside and wiped the blood off her face* 

Aura: Y-Yuki are you alright? 

Yuki: I am fine Aura. Just got into a bit of an altercation with a thief. 

Aura: Umm, why do you like your job?

Yuki: Because it brings me money..which in turn I can use to buy you nice things and food.

Aura: That isn’t what I meant...you treat your job like a hobby and it’s a little scary..You come home most days with blood on you and you don’t even look phased..

Yuki: *sigh* Look Aura, you shouldn’t worry about me and my job. It brings me a sense of happiness and accomplishment. 

Aura: You kill people for a living…

Yuki: Yyyyeeeaahhh. How about we change the subject.

Aura: But...I am worried about you.

Yuki: Please don’t worry about me..

Aura: B-But Yuki I feel like I could help you...I know what you struggle with..

Yuki: Tch, Do you really know what I’ve been through? 

Aura: Somewhat, you won’t tell me…

Yuki: Your right, and I won’t tell you. 

Aura: But...we just started to date..don’t you think we should share our past with each other?

Yuki: Drop it, Aura. I am going to go take a shower and wash this blood off.

Aura: Alright...

 

~Aura x Yuki B Support~  
Yuki: Why would she want to know my past, I know she means well but I don’t want it to end up like before…

Aura: Before what?

Yuki: A-Aura?! I told you I wasn’t going to tell you about it..so stop asking me.

Aura: I am not going to pressure you...but I want to at least share my past with you...In case we can make this work..

*sigh* 

Aura: I let my actions and emotions take over, it’s what ended my previous girlfriend’s life. I didn’t want her to die, she was pretty, smart, a very skilled sky knight. B-But…

Yuki: ………..

Aura: I had no control...My otherself took over and she got in the way...I killed her…I was a monster...I could’ve sacrificed myself...but I chose to live...

Yuki: Do you feel your other self still? 

Aura: Yes but not as much anymore...That’s why I don’t fight in battle anymore...I can’t bring myself to possibly losing someone else..someone that is important to me..like you..Yuki.

*tears roll down her face*

Yuki: Oh Aura. I am sorry…*sigh* We’ve should’ve put our past behind us and told each other...it seems you deal with something internal as much as I do. 

Aura: Yuki...I want this to work...Like I feel like we were made for each other...but you got to tell what happened to you..please.

Yuki: As much as I don’t want to tell you...I think I should...but you're not going to like what you hear? 

Aura: It can’t be worse than killing your old girlfriend...can it?

Yuki: You’d be surprised...but it’s just as bad…

Aura: I promise I won’t get upset….

Yuki: *sigh* It’s going to be one of the hardest things for me to tell you….I don’t think I can tell you just yet..

Aura: B-But I just told you what I did in my past.

Yuki: I know you did, but I don’t think I want to know mine.

Aura: Yuki….I don’t think we can make this work…..If you don’t tell me.

Yuki: Give me a few weeks…

*leaves*

Aura:.....

 

~Aura x Yuki A Support~

A few weeks pass by…

Yuki: I think today is when I am going to tell her….Aura….

Aura: Yes, Yuki?

Yuki: I killed my previous girlfriend too…..

Aura: Oh...Why was that so hard for you to tell me?

Yuki: Because I don’t want it to happen again….She had a gorgeous voice and kept making her sing not knowing that was slowly hurting her eventually killing her. She had me wrapped around her finger….I was in love with her...so much….and she kept me sane...

 

Aura:......

Yuki: I don’t want to hurt you….I know my job is dangerous because of my line of work but it’s something I like…..

Aura: Is there anything else?

Yuki: Well I had a shit childhood….I was trapped, abandoned, starved, and tortured basically to awaken my dragon form just to kill the enemy’s armies. I lost a friend I made….thankfully after a few years, I was able to get her back but still...

Aura: Oh….Well, I guess we both are alike….

Yuki: How so. You didn’t have a childhood like mine. You don’t let your emotions take the best of you and you turn into a bloodthirsty dragon sent to kill people! 

Aura: No But…

Yuki: NO, Look I really don’t want to hurt you….I don’t want to let my past haunt me because it does everyday..

Aura: Y-Yuki…

Yuki: *tears welled up in her eyes* I love you too much to let it happen again...I won’t let it happen again..You keep me sane...Just like she did..

Aura: Than let me help you….

Yuki: But what if I? 

Aura: You won’t I promise. I will make sure you don’t. *smooches Yuki*

Yuki: Alright, Alright! 

 

~Aura x Yuki S Support~  
(A few years goes by)

Yuki: *fumbles with making a tie* I can’t believe Laslow talked me into going to the Nohrian Ball. I don’t do gatherings...it’s just going to be crowded and…..well the perfect time to ask her. 

Aura: Ask me what?

Yuki: For you to not sneak up on me like that dear.

Aura: Oh sorry, Here let me help you. There we go. You look really hot, Yuki. *starts to get a lewd expression on her face* 

Yuki: Not now Aura  
and plus you look cuter….you don’t find it odd I am wearing a suit…

Aura: Nope, actually I think it suits you. *giggles* Come on everyone is waiting for us in the ballroom. *grabs Yuki’s hand and make their way to the ballroom* 

Yuki: There are so many people…

Aura: I know! Hey how about I get something to drink?

Yuki: That would be lovely. 

I can’t do this

Will she say?

What if I screw up?

Aura: Alright, I am back! *smiles* 

Yuki: *drank away and grabbed Aura’s hands* Why don’t we do what everyone else is doing here?

Aura: *blushes* Alright, *blushes even more once she feels Yuki’s hands touch her waist* 

Mmmmm.

Yuki: Do you know why I love you so much?

Aura: Why do you love me so much? 

Yuki: Let’s see I love your hair, your charming smile, your silky smooth body, I want to spend the rest of my days and nights with you~

Aura: Y-Yuki.

Yuki: I want to be your hero.

Will you marry me, Aura?

Aura: *cried* Yes. Yuki!


End file.
